The Unexpected
by Huntniffbastian
Summary: Marley starts working at a veterinary office where Hunter brings Mr. Puss. One shot. Hunter/Marley


Marley's P.O.V.

I recently started working at a veterinarian office on weekends and after school. I don't have a lot of experience in this area, but I pretty much just work at the desk and answer phones. It's a relatively easy job and definitely has it's perks, I've never been able to really have a pet but I get to see other peoples' all the time.

It's almost closing time on Friday night when I see a guy come in with a fluffy white cat bundled up in his arms. I smile up at him as he sets the cat on the counter, "Hey, I'm just here to pick up some flea medicine." he explains with a charming grin, "I just figured I'd bring him along because there aren't a lot of places that allow cats there days."

I look down at the cat for a moment, and then back up at him, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Um, what's the name under?"

"Clarington." He answered casually, petting his cat.

I quickly look his name up on the computer, "Um, it's actually not in yet, I'm sorry. We should have it by Monday, though."

"Oh, bummer..." he mutters, giving me a half smile, "That's alright. I guess coming out here wasn't a total waste of a Friday night."

"Yeah, well, luckily it's not that late, I guess..." I reply, a little confused.

"Not what I meant," he says with a laugh, "What time do you get off?" he asks flirtatiously.

"We're actually closing in about ten minutes, so not long after that. Why?" I reply with a playful grin.

He bites his lip, "Just wondering I guess. I don't have anything to do tonight, and you can never have too many friends. What do you say?"

I'm hesitant at first, but my curiosity is a lot stronger than my caution, "Um, yeah, sure. I'd have to be home by midnight, though."

He nods, picking up his cat, "Sounds good to me. I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay, great..." I mutter as he walks out.

I quickly finish organizing the desk, feeling nervous and excited. Part of me knows better than to go out alone with a stranger, but he seems like a nice guy and he has a fluffy cat, for god's sake. My street smarts are a little rusty, but I have a genuine good feeling about him.

I stop in the bathroom before I leave to throw some makeup on. I don't usually bother wearing any, but I want to look as good as I can on such short notice. I change out of my work clothes into a skirt and a sweater. After triple checking my hair, I take out my phone and text my mom, '_I'm hanging out with some friends after work, I'll make sure to be home by 12. Love you.'_

I walk outside to see him leaning on the side of the car, still holding his cat. I give him a friendly smile as I approach him, "You ready to go?"

He nods, "Yep, I've been ready. You look cute by the way, I like the skirt."

I grin, glancing down at my outfit, "Oh, thank you. I'm Marley, by the way."

"Yeah, I know. You had a name tag..." he comments with a smirk, "I'm Hunter."

He opens my car door for me and I get inside, "Oh, and this is Mr. Puss. Do you mind holding him while we're in the car? He doesn't like sitting in the back."

"I'd love to," I reply as I take the cat from him.

Hunter gives me a small grin before walking around the car and getting into the driver's seat. He looks over at me as he starts the engine, "So, um, I need to stop back at my place to drop Mr. Puss off, we can just hang out there unless you have something in mind that you wanted to do?"

"Um, I don't know..." I mutter, unsure. I'm a little uneasy about going to his house with him, but I can't think of any other ideas at the moment.

He glances over at me as he pulls out of the parking lot, "You look a little nervous. We don't have to go to my place if you don't want to, but I'm not gonna lock you up in my basement or anything like that."

"Oh, yeah, haha, I wasn't thinking anything like that," I reply with a forced smile, "I just don't think my mom would want me going to a guy's house alone and stuff, especially considering I don't really know you."

He chuckles, "I don't think she would want you getting in my car, either, then, but you already did that... How old are you, anyway?"

I narrow my eyes, "How old do I look?"

"Honestly, I'm not really good with ages," he begins thoughtfully, "But um, if I had to guess maybe, um 18? 19?"

I can't help but laugh a little, "Um, no, nice try, though..."

"How old are you, then?"

"I just turned 16."

"Oh, haha," he mutters with a laugh, "Well, I don't know, I guess that's not too bad..."

"Bad?" I reply nervously.

"Well, not bad, not in my opinion. But um, probably your mother's anyway. I'm 19, that's all. I don't feel like it's that much of an age difference at all, but I don't know..."

"No, that's not much... It doesn't bother me, if that's what you were getting at."

"Okay, great. I didn't think it would be an issue or anything, I just figured I'd mention it seeing as you're a little younger than I thought you were."

He parks in his drive way after a short drive and we both get out of the car. Still carrying Mr. Puss, I follow him into the apartment. I look around as he closes the door, "Do you live by yourself?"

He nods, kicking his shoes off, "Yeah, I didn't want to move back in with my parents after I got kicked out of boarding school. It's a long story... You can put him down, if you want."

"Oh," I mutter as I kneel down and let the cat free on to the floor, "Can I ask what you got kicked out of school for?"

"It wasn't anything serious," he answers, sitting down the couch, "It was just one of those really preppy places with a million rules that have to be followed perfectly. I never really fit in there, anyway. Sit down."

I take a seat next to him, "Oh, fair enough. I've heard places like that can be pretty high strung."

"You have no idea," he comments with a sigh, "It's pretty ridiculous. What about you? You go to school, right?"

I nod, "Yeah, I go to McKinley."

"Oh jeez," he snorts, "You don't fit the stereotype."

"I didn't realize there was a stereotype."

"Well, there is to Dalton kids, anyway..."

I smirk, "Ohh, you went to Dalton. Well, you don't fit that stereotype."

"Maybe that's why I don't go there anymore." he comments, standing up, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um, yeah, sure, thanks."

"What do you want?"

I shrug, "Anything's fine."

"Alrighty," he mutters, walking over to the fridge in the other room. I look down at Mr. Puss as I wait for Hunter to get back, casually petting him as he wanders around in circles.

Hunter comes back into the room, handing me a glass.

"Thanks," I mutter, taking a look at it and then turning back to him, "What is this, anyway?"

He smirks, taking a seat and taking a sip from his glass, "Just a little cocktail thing I threw together. Cherry juice, rum, stuff like that."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that's what you meant..." I mutter, looking nervously down at my glass, "I don't really drink."

He rolls his eyes, "You don't have to drink to have a drink. And it's just one, I promise it won't go very far."

I bite my lip, "Yeah, I guess. But I don't think it's really a good idea..."

He rests his hand on my knee, "It's one drink, Marley. I'm not telling you to snort cocaine with me. It'll help you relax, if anything, not cloud your judgement or make you do anything stupid. I swear to god, it's totally safe."

I force a smile before taking a sip, instantly overwhelmed by it's strong flavor. I blink a few times, "Wow, um, that's um, not so bad..."

He chuckles, "Have you ever had a drink before?"

"I have now," I answer casually, "I don't get how people honestly enjoy that stuff, though. Like holy crap..."

He shrugs, gulping down more of his, "You get used to it, I guess. And it really does grow on you."

"Maybe, I think this might be my first and my last, though..." I reply, choking down more.

He grins, "Haha, that's the spirit. Is it better the second time around?"

I shake my head, "Not really, it's pretty much the same, to be honest. I don't think I'll ever understand how people drink this stuff on a regular basis."

"You more so enjoy feeling it than tasting it. I could help you out, if you want..."

"No, I'd better not. I've never been drunk and I never want to be."

"Okay, fine. I won't push it. If we were in a scenario where you were more comfortable, though, I would really try and get you to at least get a little buzzed."

"Well, I appreciate you having that consideration," I explain, finishing my drink and setting the glass down, "I had a good feeling about you, you know. And I think I was definitely right."

He smiles and places a gentle kiss on my cheek, "Well, I'm happy to hear that. Because I might not be the best influence or whatever, but I'm really not a bad guy when it comes down to it."

"Yeah, I think that sounds about right." I agree, blushing faintly, "You seem pretty decent, all things considered."

"Decent?" he asks, raising his eyebrows, "Eh, I'll take it, I guess. I think you're more than decent, though.."

"What's more than decent mean exactly?"

"Better than just decent," he explains, "I think you're cute, sexy, agreeable..."

I chuckle, "I don't know if I'd go that far, but I'll take agreeable, I suppose."

"The only question is...how agreeable exactly?"

"Agreeable enough?" I reply with a shrug.

"Agreeable enough to kiss me?" he asks with a mischievous grin.

I smirk, crossing my arms, "Well, I don't know. I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Is that a challenge?" he leans in a little closer.

"Do you want it to be?"

"I wouldn't back down if it was..." he says coolly, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hm, well then I guess I could make it one," I giggle, resting my hand on his shoulder.

He pulls me close up against him and places a hot, tender kiss on my lips. My eyes immediately snap shut as I fall into it, moving my hand to the back of his neck. He parts his lips slightly, sliding his tongue slowly into my mouth. I'm hesitant at first, but I quickly open my mouth a little bit wider and wrestle my tongue against his. He grins, gently biting my lower lip. I play along with him for a while, but eventually pull away after things start to get a little too intense.

He runs a hand through his hair with his other arm still around me, "So...what do I win for doing your dare?"

I shake my head at head at him, "Pretty sure you just got it." I reply with a laugh.

He shrugs, leaning back, "So does that mean it's my turn to dare you to do something, then?"

The idea is tempting, but I quickly decline, "I don't think I'm as much of a dare devil as you are, I don't think I'd be up for the challenge."

"Would another drink change your mind?" he offers playfully.

"Probably, if I were to have one," I answer casually, "But I don't think that's gonna happen."

He frowns, bumping his knee into mine, "Awh, come on, you're no fun."

I roll my eyes, "Cause I don't want to drunk and go to third base?"

He sighs, sitting up, "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy..."

"It's okay," I reply, holding his hand, "You didn't cross any lines or anything."

He smiles, giving my hand a playful squeeze, "So we're cool?"

I nod, kissing him on the cheek, "We're cool."

"So do you wanna snuggle up and watch a movie or something?" he offers pleasantly, "I promise I won't try to get in your pants or anything like that.."

"That sounds really great," I say with a sigh, "But it's getting late. I should probably start heading home soon..."

He bites his lip, "I can take you home if you want, but um, I did have something to drink... If you're comfortable with it, I'm probably fine to drive, but uh-"

I shake my head, "No, it's fine. I can just walk, I guess."

"No way," he replies, sitting up, "That's even more dangerous. Just stay here, I'm sure your mom would rather you stay here than walk home alone in the dark."

"You're probably right," I mutter, taking my phone out and standing up, "I'll just make up some kind of an excuse, I guess. I feel horrible lying, though..."

He stands up and hugs me, "It'll be fine. Besides, it's not like you're really even doing anything wrong."

I raise my eyebrows, "Besides drinking and staying the night with a guy I barely know..."

"Don't feel guilty, Marley," he says comfortingly, rubbing my shoulders, "It's not a big deal, whether your mom would think so or not. Most kids your age do stuff that's way worse..."

I frown, "I don't like to generally associate myself with most kids my age, but I guess you're right." I sit back down and text my mom again, _'Hey, I'm sorry, I know that I said I would be home tonight, but I'm staying at my friend's house for the night. I thought I would be able to get a ride home, but I can't. I'll be home tomorrow, though.' _I put my phone back in my pocket, a guilty feeling in my stomach.

Hunter gives me a small smile as I look at him, "So, um, can I get you some pajamas or something?"

I grab my bag and dig around in it, "Um, yeah, if you don't mind. I have a pair of shorts on here that I can wear but if I could just borrow an old T shirt or something.."

He grins, "Sure thing." I follow him into his room and he tosses me a light blue v-neck, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, that's great, thanks." I reply as he walks into the other room while we both get changed. I walk back into the main room and sit down on the couch, closing up my bag and putting on the floor.

Hunter walks back in a pair of boxers and wife beater and tosses a few blankets on the couch. I grab one and put it over my lap as he turns the TV on and sits down with the remote.

"So what do you want to watch?" he asks, shutting the lights off and getting comfortable.

I shrug, leaning my head on his shoulder, "Um, I don't know, it's up to you."

"Well I have Netflix," he says with a grin, putting his arm around me, "So what kind of stuff do you like? Chick Flicks, Rom Coms?"

"Honestly, I'm not big on your typical girl movies, so, um, why don't you chose and I'll probably like it."

He raises his eyebrows, "You into horror movies?"

"Not particularly, but if that's what you want," I answer plainly.

He shrugs and eventually decides on one of those weird, semi violent alien invasion movies. I'm not a huge fan of it, but cuddling up next to him is really nice, so I'm almost glad that he couldn't drive me home tonight. I doze off before it even ends, only have paying half my attention to it anyway.


End file.
